


Is That Your Snake? (And Is That Your Angel?)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Owner Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, POV Outsider (partial), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), crowley says ngh, mutual commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: A disgruntled bookshop customer unwittingly inspires a significant conversation between Mr. Fell and the snake on the bookshop counter.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 17. Prompt: Yours.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Is That Your Snake? (And Is That Your Angel?)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting late again, but I will try to get back on track with the posting schedule today.

“Isthatasnake?”

The customer points a shaking finger at the counter, where a definite snake is coiled.

“Indeed he is!” Mr. Fell confirms cheerily.

The customer swallows. “Is it,” he inquires stiffly, “ _your_ snake?”

For the first time since the customer entered the bookshop, Mr. Fell looks unsure of himself. “Well…”

The snake rears up and hisses, tongue flicking in and out. _Nobody_ should relax at a sight and sound like that — yet Mr. Fell does relax, visibly. “Why, yes, then, I suppose he is.”

The customer swallows again. “Is it… poisonous?”

“Venomous, do you mean? Hm.” Mr. Fell tilts his head, thoughtfully. “Sometimes, I believe.”

The customer splutters. Then he takes his business elsewhere.

So he isn’t there to see the snake slither off the counter and drop to the floor in the shape of a human. Nor does he hear the conversation that follows.

~ ~ ~

“I don’t mind, y’know.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Being yours. Don’t mind it. Ngh.”

“...Oh.”

“Just. Ngh. Wanted to let you know.”

“Ah. I— well. It seems like such things should go both ways, don’t you think? That is to say. If you’re to be mine, I ought to be yours, too.”

“ _Ngh!_ ”

“I don’t mind, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
